


Always

by Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace



Series: John's Omega [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Mycroft, Anal Sex, Baby Watson-Holmes - Freeform, Knotting, Loving Parents, M/M, Needy Sherlock, Omega!Lestrade, Omega!Sherlock, Parenthood, Possessive John, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace/pseuds/Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison is finally old enough to be left with her family members while her parents investigate some bodies on the Thames. Things don't always go as planned though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

John smiled softly as he stepped across the threshold of 221B, drinking in the sight of his daughter and his lover sleeping peacefully on the couch. Addison, being only six months old, was held securely against Sherlock's strong chest, her head nestled in the junction between his neck and shoulder. John had left the two of them, one screaming and the other desperately trying to calm the girl down, this morning in order to work a shift at his privately owned clinic. It was steadily growing, since the alpha had employed two other doctors to work on days he could not, but it was nice to be able to work himself and make sure everything was going smoothly. After all, Sherlock was still unable to allow many people near Addison, and had not taken a proper case since the middle of his pregnancy. John was surprised at how well behaved his omega was. He expected Sherlock to be climbing the walls by now. 

"If it wasn't for Addy, I would." A baritone voice spoke softly, almost like Sherlock was reading John's mind. John smiled down at his mate and gave him a gentle peck in greeting. "Hello to you too." The genius chuckled, startling the little girl resting on his chest. Her face immediately screwed up in discontent, eyes watering and mouth twisting into a displeased frown. John picked the infant up in his arms and rocked her gently, allowing her to imprint on his scent. She calmed immediately, gurgling to let her parents know how pleased she was with this turn of events. 

Sherlock got up, once again moving with grace and leaned down to press a kiss against sandy curls on his little girls head before greeting his husband properly. John moaned and pulled away, giving one last peck to Sherlock's lips before glancing down at their beautiful little girl, whose eyes had begun to droop. "How long had she been asleep?" John whispered to his mate, watching his daughter. 

"She fell asleep about thirty-five minutes before you got here." His omega whispered, also watching Addison, expression soft and unguarded. "Mrs. Hudson held her today." He added in, glancing at his mate to watch his reaction. It wouldn't really be a problem, as Mrs. Hudson was a beta, and the grandmother to their child (in all but blood really) but both parents had restricted the amount of contact their daughter had with people outside the pack, which only consisted of Mycroft and Lestrade at the moment. 

John glanced at his mate with a curious expression. "How did Addy take it?" A newborn would either reject or accept a beta's scent, as they didn't really have one. 

Sherlock stroked her curls away from her eyes and replied in a quiet voice, "She didn't know what to think at first, but she didn't kick up too much fuss." 

As the parents stared down at their daughter, who had finally begun to really sleep, there was a soft knock downstairs and voices drifted up the stairs. Sherlock's ears perked as he heard Lestrade's soft timbre and he glanced at John, his eyes just begging. John raised one eyebrow and inclined his head towards their bedroom, where they had been keeping Addy's crib. Sherlock nodded, kissed his daughter's curls once more and moved to sit in his arm chair. John went to lay their daughter down in her bed and soon joined his mate in the living room, where Lestrade was already standing, shuffling nervously from foot to foot. He stunk of Mycroft, and...pregnancy? "Greg?" John asked, moving to stand next to his mate, who was looking at the DI in surprise. 

Greg blushed, and shuffled around more, scratching the back of his neck at Sherlock studied the other omega. "Congratulations are in order then." The younger Holmes rumbled, nodding his head at the DI, who smiled back. 

"Right, anyway, we have a triple down on the Thames. Will you come?" Lestrade glanced between the bonded pair in front of him. "I realize Addy has not been left alone in the flat long yet, and you don't really trust a babysitter. My has offered to watch her, but we need you. We can't figure this out. It's the second set of bodies to wash up in the last week." 

Sherlock glanced at his alpha and nodded at him, smiling when John resigned and nodded back. "We'll be there just as soon as Mycroft gets here." The omega declared, standing up to change out of his bathrobe and silk bottoms. Lestrade nodded and left. John reclined back in his armchair to wait on his mate and their pack leader, knowing it would not be long until the older alpha appeared in their flat. 

"John." The posh voice greeted. John rolled his eyes but stood up and bowed slightly to his pack alpha. "And where, pray tell, is my niece?" The older Holmes asked, glancing around and not finding the little girl or her mother. 

The other alpha inclined his head towards his bedroom. "Sleeping. Please don't wake her, it took Sherlock ages to get her down." Mycroft nodded, and folded himself into Sherlock's chair as his little brother glided out of the bedroom. "Do be careful brother dear." The omega blinked at his brother and nodded to show he understood before dancing out the door with his alpha trailing behind him. 

\--@--

The two arrived at the crime scene in just ten minutes. While Sherlock set out to begin his work, John forked over his cash to the cabbie, slamming the door and glancing towards his mate with an amused smile. The omega was flapping around, snapping deductions every which way and startling the new recruits on the team. Anderson huffed in irriation as the genius took over the crime scene, slinking to join his girlfriend at the edge of the tape. John noticed with a frown one of the new recruits was eyeing Sherlock. The other alpha couldn't have been more then twenty-five, but he still had no right to look at /his/ omega like that. John shook off his feelings of rage and went to join his genius as Sherlock called his name, smiling at him and listening as he started to fire off ideas. 

"John, how did they die?" The omega asked, indicating the three bodies in front of them with a careless wave, eyes fixed on John's face. John bent down to study each corpse, frowning and tutting at various bruises. The smell underneath Thames and rotting flesh indicated they had been of the omega genders, two females and a male. John couldn't hear any water in the lungs, but their throat was swollen shut. 

"Mostly likely poison of some sort, I'd wager a kind that wouldn't show up in a toxicology report. The bruises indicate they fought, but they're more concentrated around the wrist and ankles, meaning they were tied down. All three were omegas, so are we dealing with an omega prostitution ring? Sherlock?" The omega was frowning at his mate as if seeing him for the first time. 

The omega approached his mate near the female omega's body, leaning down to study some wood chips that had situated themselves in her hair. John assumed they had been drifting in the rubbish filled Thames, and so the wood chips had stuck and refused to let go. "Good John. We'll find them in one of the warehouses on the Thames, further down the back from here. A wood factory, going by the chips stuck in their hair and clothes. 

"But why poison the goods?" Lestrade asked, scratching his head. 

Sherlock sniffed the female's wrist. "She was pregnant, and the other two were helping her to escape." 

And that was when the alpha pounced. Sherlock growled then yelped as the new recruit landed on his back, biting and mouthing at the back of Sherlock's clothed neck. The omega whined, deep and low and John growled in response, standing to his full height and throwing the alpha off. The other alpha, who John dimly saw was named 'Mark,' jumped back up and snarled at John. "Mine." John snarled back, cursing as he registered his omega's smell. Of course Sherlock would be hitting his heat now. Their daughter was old enough she didn't need Sherlock's constant attention and to be kept away from the outside world. This was Sherlock's body saying he was ready for another child, and the git had neglected to tell his mate he'd been feeling a bit feverish. 

The other officers on scene quickly moved to remove the threatening alpha from John's presence, and other alphas disappeared from the area, letting John relax as his mate moaned underneath him. "John," he whimpered, hips moving to grind his erection into the ground. John growled and roughly turned his mate over to remove his trousers. Sherlock whined pitifully as he caught the stares of other people, trying to let his alpha know that now was not the right time, but John wouldn't hear of it. His alpha was screaming at him to claim his mate in front of would-be challengers, and claim he would. He would knot his omega right here, on the bank of the Thames and everybody at the crime scene would watch. The thought made him grin more as he shoved his own trousers down and roughly re-positioned Sherlock on his stomach with his bond-bite and scent gland exposed. 

The omega moaned as he felt his mates massive erection at his dripping entrance. John wasn't being his usual, gentle self, but Sherlock couldn't find it in himself to complain, even as his mate shoved that hard extremity into his entrance and buried himself all the way in in one thrust, making the omega cry out in surprise and some pain. It seemed there was still a bit of his mate inside the overwhelming instincts as John paused and nuzzled Sherlock gently. Sherlock whined and twisted his head around to catch John's lips, gasping as his mate started a punishing pace. Each thrust hit the omega's prostate, making him arch his back and keen in pleasure. Sherlock wasn't getting the stimulation to the erection hanging low and hitting his belly, but he believed he'd be able to come just like this, made to take his mate's massive cock over and over until he was trembling from over-stimulation. 

When Sherlock cried out with his release the first time, he expected his mate to finally, finally shove the massive knot in and finish claiming him so they could go home and finish the surprise, mini-heat out in the peace of their nest. There was also a good chance he'd need to talk to his mate after their coupling about the fact that he most likely was pregnant once again. He didn't know how to feel about that, considering how young Addy still was. But John didn't finish his claim after that, instead, he sped up, growling 'Mine' in his mate's ear until he was ready to release. His knot felt huge compared to others that had locked them together in the past, and Sherlock whimpered as he thought about how big it would get once John finally forced his knot past Sherlock's used hole and flooded his womb with his seed. He whined, worried, and tilted his head forward and to the side to expose his bond bite. 

John licked the exposed skin, his thrust getting harder until he sunk his teeth into the bondbite and shoved his hips forward, effectively piercing Sherlock and flooding his omega. Sherlock screamed around the knot and released again into the sand of the Thames. He felt sore, wrung out, having not really been as sexually active while healing from Addy and taking care of his baby girl. He whimpered as John moved them, turning on his side and cradle his omega against himself. "'M sorry love." He sighed, licking the bondbite to collect the blood that had beaded around the newer marks. Sherlock relaxed against his mate, enjoying the loving actions after the rough mating. He rubbed his stomach thoughtfully and turned his head slightly to kiss John's jaw. 

"Can we go home?" Sherlock asked him quietly, just now remembering that a bunch of the Yard had seen and heard every bit of their mating. Though he wasn't exactly embarrassed, he didn't enjoy being so vulnerable around these people. John chuckled and kissed along the back of Sherlock's neck. 

"As you wish, love."

Sherlock glanced over at Greg, who was busy calling someone, probably Mycroft to get Addy away from the flat for a few hours. As soon as John's knot went down and he slipped out, the couple was up and rearranging their clothes, keeping close together as they rushed to the black car waiting for them. Knowing the urgency with which his brother-in-law and his friend needed to get home, Greg didn't try to stop them. He waved as John bundled Sherlock into the car and jumped in himself. 

Inside the car, John wrapped himself around Sherlock and murmured sweet nothings in his ear as Sherlock started to whimper. "Christ, why didn't you tell me?" The alpha asked as the omega doubled over when a fierce wave of cramps washed over him. "Oh, my perfect omega. It'll be alright love, we'll be there soon." John crooned. 

Sherlock whined and nuzzled against John. "It came on suddenly, I didn't know." The omega shoved his face into his alphas neck and drank in his scent. "Thank you for taking care of me." The omega whimpered. John hugged his husband closer and kissed his temple. 

"Always."


End file.
